


You Inspired Me

by VickeyStar



Category: Glee
Genre: I guess you could see this as slash, Reference to 1x04, but i dont, he's awesome., we need more Mike Chang fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Mike talks to Kurt after another Glee Club argument.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... guess what show I'm rewatching!!!!   
> This is a thing.   
> We need more Mike Chang Centric Fics.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“You inspired me, you know.”

Mike Chang’s voice rang out in the amphitheater. The Glee Club had just had another one of their arguments, and this time it was Kurt who stormed out of the room.

He was surprised that Mike followed him, he expected it to be Mercedes, or Sam.

Then what he said registered.

“What?”   
Mike smiled, sitting next to him, legs dangling off of the stage.   
“Before all this,” he waved around, “before Glee Club, and the popular hierarchy collapsing, I was just the Asian boy on the football team, determined to make his father proud and become a doctor. To me, you were just the fashionable boy who wouldn’t take any crap from anyone else.”

Kurt scoffed. “Thanks.” He said, sarcastic.

Mike’s smile was more of a smirk as he bumped shoulders with Kurt.

“Wanna know a secret?”

Kurt looked at him, questioning.

“I was miserable.”

Mike said it with a small smile on his face, but Kurt knew it was true.

“I wanted to dance, make a name for myself in the music industry, but my father didn’t agree. Back then, Glee Club was a joke, even more so than what we dealt with, and I had no way of expressing myself.”   
Kurt noticed a twinkle in his eyes.

“Then, you danced on the football field, and became one of the best kickers we’ve ever had.”

Both boys smiled at the memory, a frantic Kurt willing to do anything to make the team, to make his father proud.

“I saw you on the field, strutting your stuff, literally, and I had this… feeling… inside me. That maybe, just maybe, I could one day dance on the field, and not be laughed at, or slushied in the face.”

Kurt smiled as he heard this, remembering the rest of the week.

“Then, a couple days later, I did.”

Mike bumped shoulders with him again.   
“Suddenly I was able to join Glee Club, and not be entirely disgraced from the football team, and my dad allowed it because of the football game win.”

Kurt looked at him in surprise.

“I couldn’t have done any of this if you hadn’t danced on the field, that day.”

The boys smiled at each other, as the rest of the Glee Club suddenly entered the amphitheater and started apologizing.

edn


End file.
